Sonic.exe
| species = Normal: Darkon (shapeshifted mobian hedgehog) Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = None | eyes = Black with red irises and dripping blood | height = 4'2" (128 cm; hedgehog) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 4'4" (134 cm; Boom) | weight = 119 lbs (54 kg) | nationality = None (speaks with an American accent) | hobby = Killing those who play the Sonic.exe game. Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. Torturing. Playing video games. Spending time with his family. | goals = Merge his world with the human world and overrun humanity (ongoing). Take over the world and rule as a god (ongoing). Become immortal and invincible (ongoing). Kill anyone who comes in his path (ongoing). | crimes = | type of villain = Anarchistic Demon }} X''', more commonly known as '''Sonic.exe, is an entity born from dark matter in another dimension who assumed the form of Sonic the Hedgehog with black, bleeding eyes. He normally sends a haunted game disk acting as a video game adaptation of Sonic's adventures to his victims and proceeds to kill them after they complete it. History Origins A thousand years prior to Sonic Unleashed in 1013, during one of Dark Gaia's "cycle of awakening", Light Gaia managed to injure Dark Gaia so badly that it sent a small chunk of the deity through the cracks of time itself until the fragment imploded, creating a new dimension and it's subsequent lifeforms known as the "darkons". These were demons that had the form of melted, dark purple blobs. The darkons momentarily saw into the future from the effects of the time-warp, seeing Dark Gaia's next defeat at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog. Upon seeing this, the entire race of darkons shapeshifted into a dark purple replica of Sonic with black eyes and red pupils. However, the last darkon that spawned not only took the form of a purple Sonic replica, but was also greatly enhanced by dark matter from Dark Gaia, as well as some of his abilities. This darkon named "X" was then hailed as the ruler of the "Dark Dimension" and the darkon species as a whole. For the next few centuries, X and the darkons would invade Mobius and start small wars, stealing resources, learning about mobian society and bringing back hostages to feed on. Meanwhile, X would torture his slaves if they severely failed him or caused him massive disappointment, and although he was sometimes cruel to his servants, he was still praised as the leader of the darkons and was supported by his followers. In 2011, X became fascinated with Sonic the Hedgehog and scheduled regular attacks against him, becoming increasingly frustrated by being outwitted by Sonic. Two years later, X tricks Sonic into finding a red ring and transporting him to the Dark Dimension, where X revealed his past attempts to kill him out of spite. Sonic attempts to fight back and gets through his minions before facing X head-on, but is not a match for his dark magic. As Sonic lay wounded, X got up close to him and Sonic spat blood in his eyes, infuriating X as he held his head in pain, his eyes starting to bleed. Sonic managed to escape the realm and left X more enraged than before, however, X decides to hunt down Sonic himself and not stop until he has ruined his life before killing him. X was able to combine the dark magic of every darkon in the Dark Dimension to give up his true form and permanently turn himself into a demonic Sonic-lookalike with black, bleeding eyes and red pupils, whilst gaining new, limited shapeshifting abilities (but couldn't change back to his true form, he could only turn into Sonic). X then starts a small killing spree in the human world, creating a video game about Sonic's adventures to lure his victims into a false sense of security before killing them. During this time, the police dubbed the killings "the Sonic.exe murders", due to the disks that contained the game importing the game to digital devices being labeled "Sonic.exe", a name which stuck with X until he decided to take the nickname for himself. Relationships Pinkamena Pinkamena and Exe met when Exe stumbled into her basement as she was cutting up a body, they both made eye contact and introduced themselves and soon became Best Friends, Pinkamena was very surprised to see Exe in Herobrine's castle when she was taken in after coming out of the portal. Herobrine Exe and Herobrine met when the ghost stumbled into Exe's dimension, as he explored the bloody and tattered remains of Hill Zone, Exe rushed at him and was about to start a fight until Herobrine explained his motives, causing him and Exe to form a friendship. However, Exe and Herobrine have a rival-like relationship, occasionally fighting each other to prove who is stronger, to test their powers, or because they got in some kind of argument. Rainbow Factory Dash RFD is Exe's wife, they both fell for each over as soon as they laid eyes on each other, they didn't admit it until August of 2014 when they confessed their love to each other, during February of 2015 Exe proposed to RFD and they both got married, a month later they had a kid, and in June of 2016, they both got drunk and had two more kids. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman used to be Exe's enemy when Exe first enslaved him, but ever since Exe realized Herobrine was working with Eggman they became friends and settled on a few agreements. Physical Description Sonic.exe appears as a carbon copy of Sonic the Hedgehog himself, his fur is a darker shade of blue and his skin is more pale. The most noticeable feature about Exe are his black sclera and glowing red eyes which constantly drip blood, there is also a deep red rash underneath Exe's eyes from crying so much blood. On Exe's chest is a red X with a yellow outline, this is also where Shōakuma is stored. His shoes are more darker than Sonic's so that they can stand out, he has razor sharp claws and teeth, but his claws don't seem to pierce through his gloves, underneath his gloves are his hands, covered in a black substance, meant to represent his dark matter, and that he is incomplete in a way. Exe's pony body is pure dark blue, his eyes are still the same as well and his cutie mark is an X, just like the one on his chest in his regular form. Exe's true form was a copy of Sonic's physical appearance, although his entire body was dark purple. He wore long, black gloves with two white lines running down each, along with long black boots with white squares on top of them. His eyes remained the same, being black with red pupils. Personality At first glance, Sonic.exe seems like a murderous entity who wants nothing more than to murder as much as possible, Exe is more than that, he is a sadistic, cruel, manipulative, patient, tyrannical, and arrogant psychopath of pure evil. as he likes to think of himself as a god, which isn't too far fetched to say, since he is omnipotent, but he is just a demon, not a deity. Exe is very wise and intelligent, he knows about other dimensions since he can observe whoever he wishes through the void. Exe is cold blooded, and will kill anyone he finds just to satisfy his bloodlust, he is also very grumpy and bad tempered, Exe is practically made of hate and anger, sometimes it's the only thing he feels. this often leads him to take his anger out on innocent people, he also doesn't like it when things go his way, and will start to yell at anyone he comes across. Exe however does think of his family a lot when he's alone or hanging out with his friends and slaves since they mean so much to him, he does wonder why a monster like him has a family. Exe shows signs of being bipolar, mainly due to his rapid moodswings and ability to fly into sudden rages and instantly revert back to his calm, cunning persona. Sonic.exe is a purely homicidal sadist, mainly due to his twisted sense of humor when he plays and toys with his victims, damaging their minds and leaving them scarred after he pays a visit. Exe is quite menacing and takes his time with having a confrontation, whether it be fatal or not. Exe also loves to stir up trouble just to get a quick kick out of it to watch people suffer and watch the shedding of innocent blood. Exe has the natural instincts of a cold and calculating predator, to which he is, as he always manages to always get what he wants just by setting his sights on it, and will not hesitate to murder and devour it, he is a true opportunist and will take any chances to get his way. However, whilst being a demonic mastermind, Exe is rather narcissistic and egotistical, bragging about his power and being very jerky when announcing about his leadership, as he considers himself to be mankind's worst nightmare and it's very own monster. Exe's narcissism is further evident by how he treats his minions and basically everyone around him who have his "sympathy", usually taking the piss out of it and mocking them in order to spark their inner hatred for the demon. Weapons Sonic.exe doesn't really use weapons since he has razor sharp claws and many other powers but when he does use weapons he uses one, a scythe. Theme Song "Emperor's New Clothes" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSU8qbqPwPU Sonic.exe Quotes "Found you!" "You're a lot of fun to play with kid. Just like your friend, though he/she didn't last long." "Won't be long now until you join him/her and all my other friends... " "You can't run kid you're in my world now just like the others." "So many souls to play with, so little time.... Would you agree?" "Ready for round 2?" "Try to keep this interesting for me..." "And my diseased soul screams will you be my walker of the shadows, delight me with a sinister sin, our funeral of euphoria will break Satan's black heart..." "The warder he quakes, and the warder turns pale, the shroud to restore fain had sought; When the end,--now can nothing to save him avail, In a tooth formed of iron is caught. With vanishing lustre the moon's race is run, When the bell thunders loudly powerful One, And the skeleton fails, crushed to atoms." "Don't like playing by the rules?" "You're fun to play with." "But this is my world..." "Won't be long now..." "Soon you will join us..." "Are you listening?" "YOU'RE NEXT." "You will die at my hands..." "I will strip your flesh from your body..." "Why do you keep fighting? My game has only just begun." "There is a way to release ourselves. A spell to obtain our souls once more, but when we speak it, no sound; We are all deaf. So failure is inevitable, and I regret ever entering my internal bet with the devil inside of me. Immortality vs. Soul Snatching. Gary Crook vs. Jake Shanley. Ambition is overrated..." "The fires await..." "I will eat your heart..." "DIE!" "You had a chance to comply. Now you've come to far." "Can you hear them? They're trying to tell you something." "Oh, playing with them was such fun... almost as fun as you." "There was Gary... And Jake... And Kyle... And Alice... And so many, many more..." "It's time your soul joined theirs." "When I catch up to you I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR HEADS!!!!!" "Look out, hedgehog... I'll be catching up pretty soon!" "The human race is pathetic..." "Wow, you're not very good at this game, are you?" "What's wrong? you act as if you never saw a Hedgehog before!" "Pfft, killjoy..." "Nice dodge! Go on then! run run run, the fun's only just begun!" "Yes. They've been helping me with my little murder spree ever since they found out about my existence. Imagine that! a group of humans that actually want to play with me! The rest of you humans all should learn from their example. They all think of me as a god because of what I can do!" "Sadly, I can only do so much in your world. For some reason, my powers are limited every time I cross over. I can't even change the reality of any of the rooms in this dull ass place..." "Do you think this is what I wanted? I was created this way by accident, there are many other ways I could have been born, I could have been an entity you once fought who took your shape! I had no intentions to be evil! This was how my mind was born! Do you know why I decided to start killing? because I enjoyed it, do you know why I'm leading my cult to world domination? because I enjoyed it. Do you know why I had every opportunity in the fucking world to change to the good side when I was created, but remained evil for the remainder OF MY LIFE?!. Because, I enjoyed it." Gallery Sonic.exe Pony 6.png|Sonic.exe's pony form. Sonic.exe 54.png Sonic.exe 53.png title.jpg|The Sonic.exe title screen. exe i am god.jpg|Sonic.exe's most famous quote. sonic_exe_9bloodate0_by_neverstops-d9ibcko.jpg|Exe's creepy stare. exe's_origin.png|The Origin Of Sonic.exe modern_sonic_exe_by_hauntedexe12-d807mu5.png|One of Exe's outfits. exe.png Exe's fave.png|Exe's favorite outfit. sonic_exe_version_3_0_by_srloctober23-d9c760j_png.jpg|Another one of Exe's favorite outfits. sonic_exe__sonic_boom_style__drawn_by_sir_jc__by_srloctober23-d77wted.jpg|Exe's Sonic Boom form. sonic_boom__sonic_exe_s_boss_form_by_srloctober23-d7p5t3m.jpg|Exe's "Sonic Boom Boss Form." Sonic Boom.exe 2.png|Exe's 2nd Sonic Boom form. Sonic.exe (Final Form).png|Sonic.exe's "final form." x_sprite.png|Sonic.exe's sprite. Dark Exe.png|One of Exe's illusions, "Dark Exe." Plushie Exe.png|Sonic.exe plushie spy Exe's Calling Card.png|Sonic.exe's "Calling Card." Sonic 3 X Sprite 2.png|Sonic.exe's real sprite. X_The_God.png g_o_d.jpg Trivia *Sonic.exe's real life creator is Sir JC the Hyena. *Sonic.exe is somewhat similar to Fleetway Super Sonic, however Exe is more dangerous as he is a powerful demon. *Sonic.exe is by far much eviller than Dr. Eggman/Robotnik, as Eggman was his 3rd victim. *When Sonic.exe teleports he will disappear into a cloud of black smoke and reappear the same way. *A complete reboot of the story by JC the Hyena was released on October 31st 2017. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Unaging